NARUMI
by Kiki4ever
Summary: Narumi Uzumaki is blonde,loud,and Konoha's 1 Prankster. She not as interested in boys as are the other kunoichi in her class. So why are they interested in her? FemNaruto, *Parings yet to be decided*
1. Enter:Narumi Uzumaki!

Enter: Narumi Uzumaki!

**I don't own Naruto but i do own Narumi chan 3 (only saying this once)**

It was a warm and sunny day in Konoha. People were bustling to get to work and kids were hurrying to get to school. All was peaceful and normal but it couldn't be that way for long…

"CAN'T CATCH ME!"

An orange blur could be seen by local residents. Most residents of Konoha would think nothing of this blur but, the truth is this orange blur is very important. Why you may ask? Because this girl was none other than our aspiring heroine in this story… Uzumaki Narumi!

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled several jounin ninja, all chasing after Narumi. Narumi did not stop, but she did glance in back of herself and gave the running jounin a wink, which made them madder. She giggled to herself and dipped her small paint brush into her can of orange paint. She then waved her paintbrush wildly, spraying paint all over herself and the jounin. She giggled again and ran up to the carving of the Hokages. She climbed on top of their heads' and began to work.

At a breakneck speed, Narumi painted the Hokages. They were spattered with paint all over in less than 1 minute! The Jounin chasing after her were exasperated and one went to fetch Iruka Unimo. In no time, the jounin returned with Iruka by his side. Narumi saw this and prepared herself for a punishment.

".MI!" yelled the angered chunin. Narumi gave Iruka sensei a nervous/sweet smile that usually never failed her before, but it unfortunately chose this time to fail. "What in Kami's sake do you think you are doing?" demanded the Chunin. Narumi scratched the back of her head nervously. "Ummm…. Painting?" she replied bluntly. Iruka was fuming." You are coming with me." he stated, pulling Narumi as she fussed. "LET ME GO!" screamed Narumi. Iruka smiled wearily at the fussing girl. "Not until we're back at the academy." Narumi pouted and stayed that way until they reached the Academy.

"As I was saying until I was rudely interrupted," Iruka stated, shooting a glare at little Narumi. Narumi stuck her tongue out at him. Iruka rolled his eyes and continued. "Your genin exams are later today so I expect everyone to get an A+ on this, especially you Narumi." Narumi shot him a glare. "I was going to let you guy go early but, thanks to Narumi you will have to spend extra time reviewing the Transformation Jutsu." Groans could be heard by the fellow shinobi and kunoichi of Narumi's classmates. Phrases like "This is all your fault" and "You suck" could be heard from various classmates directed to her. "See if I care." She muttered. "Ok now class, line up!" directed Iruka. The classed obeyed but glares could be seen shot at Narumi.

Both Sakura and Sasuke preformed prefect transformation jutsu. But, Narumi did something completely different…

"HENGE!" she yelled, assuming a completely different form.

This form was-as many would assume-an older, naked form of Narumi. Iruka looked for a second before being propelled the blood gushing out of his nose. It took about 10 seconds before he recovered. When he did wake up, he found Narumi giggling and lost his temper just a little bit. "NARUMI, BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID USE OF CHAKRA, YOU WILL BE STAYING HERE TO CLEAN UP THE FACES OF THE HOKAGES," he yelled. Narumi shot him a look of pure disgust. Iruka ignored her and turned to the class. "Class dismissed!" he said swiftly. The class left the room quickly, not wanting to hear what was happening next.

Narumi kneeled in front of the large mountain. With a sponge in her hand, she roughly rubbed it on the face of the 3rd Hokage. Mutters could be heard if you listen the closely. Iruka sensei sat on top of the mountain. After a few mintues of awkward silence, Iruka finally spoke up. "You missed a spot." He said bluntly. Narumi glared at him. "I don't care." She muttered. Iruka smirked "At this rate, you'll be here all night." That touched a nerve. "I DON'T CARE! I HAVE NO ONE AT HOME ANYWAY!" The blonde ninja yelled. Iruka's face softened seeing the small tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey…Narumi," Narumi's ears perked up and stared expectantly at Iruka. "Let's… go for ramen, Okay." Narumi's eyes lit up. "YAY!

**So how ya like? I will have her profile up and stuff on my deviantart account (which is posted on my profile). Please R&R!**


	2. The Exams!

NARUMI

Disclaimer: only saying this this time. I DON'T OWN NAARUTO BUT I OWN THE CONCEPT OF NARUMI!!!!

"YUMMY!"

Narumi slurped her ramen, savoring the taste of the salty noodles. Iruka watched with amusement as the blond devoured her food. Iruka sensei has never met a girl with an appetite as her. Suddenly, she slammed her bowl on the table, startling both the ramen shop's employees and Iruka sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, I have to ask you something of DIRE importance." She said, with a serious grin. "Wha-What is it Narumi?" Iruka asked slightly taken aback. "Well…CAN I PWEASE TRY ON YOUR HEADBAND! PRETTY PLEASE WITH RAMEN ON TOP?!" Narumi said. Her eyes dazzled with expectation and her hands were folded together. Her eyes were big and bright, anticipating his answer. "Oh this," Iruka asked, pointing to his headband. Narumi nodded her head quickly. "Sorry Narumi but this headband means more to me than a decoration," He said. Narumi's face fell but Iruka sensei continued. "It is a symbol to me of my commitment to being a Konoha ninja but I can tell you that you will probably get one to." Narumi immediately brightened up. "You really think so sensei?" Iruka nodded. "I believe you will be a great ninja." Narumi scratched her neck nervously and blushed a bit."Thanks... Iruka sensei, Thanks for the food and everything." She said walking off. Iruka smiled and waved back until he saw the bill…

"Narumi, what the heck am I going to do about you… "

_The next day…_

Narumi yawned and stretched. The sun shone brightly and birds tweeted happily. _'Today is the day,' _Narumi thought, _today is the day I past that stupid test and finally become a genin!' _The thought made Narumi even more excited. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. She was so excited she even tried to brush her short hair. Narumi, of course, did not succeed so she gave up and hopped to her kitchen and warmed up some ramen. As she waited for the ramen to me, she poured herself some milk. She saw that it was expired and sighed. '_Oh well, I'll just eat the ramen then.' _ She said to herself.

When the ramen finished, Narumi sat down and slurped her noodles happily. After she finished eating, she put on a baggy orange jacket with blue ninja pants and her same worn, blue ninja sandals. She grabbed the blue goggles and placed it on her forehead instead of a headband. '_Today is the last day I'm use you guys.' _Narumi said to herself. She smiled happily and ran out the door.

Narumi was so happy that she even ignored the glares and the light shoves the villagers usually gave her. Normally, the villagers would glare at her with hateful feeling and maybe purposely shove her a little. Narumi would usually respond by giving the usually glares back at them but she was actually sort of pleased that they actually noticed she existed. Today though, Narumi was in a great mood and ignored all the nasty looks they were giving her. This, however, left the villagers thinking.

'_Why was that monster so happy?'_

Narumi entered the door that led to the Academy, full of confidence. She had entered just in time for the exams to begin. Iruka-sensei was already done explaining and had already called the first student: Akimichi Choji. Narumi slipped into her usual seat between Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara and waited as her fate was to be decided (A/N: LOL I sound like NEJI!).

A couple minutes had past and it was apparent that this would be one of those classes that everyone would pass. The test was pretty easy; just 3 Bunshins would have to be produced in order to pass. This was not the case for Narumi. Being the last in her class, Narumi was the best at nothing and the worst at most things, especially the Clone Jutsu. Narumi bit her lower lip as reality was seeping in. Suddenly, she heard Iruka sensei.

"Uzumaki Narumi"

Narumi slowly got up and walked toward the door to the exams. Even though her confidence was fading with every inch, she covered it with a phony grin. She opened the door to find Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, and an unrecognizable jounin sensei sitting at a fairly large maple oak table. Narumi readied herself for instructions.

"Narumi, please perform the Bushin no Jutsu." Iruka commanded. Narumi nodded her head yes and performed the jutsu.

"HAI!"

Narumi opened her eyes to see one clone lying passed out on the floor. Even though it was a _clone, _Narumi had to admit to the fact that it was a pathetic excuse for a clone. She smiled a nervous grin directed to Iruka- sensei. This did not prevent the disapproving tone in his voice. "Narumi, I'm sorry but you did not pass-" "Aww give her a break Iruka-san, it was a soild clone and she should get credit for that." Mizuki interjected. Narumi's grin almost reappeared but faded when Iruka spoke again. "Sorry, Mizuki but Narumi can't pass." He responded. He then turned to Narumi. "I'm sorry Narumi…" Narumi trudged out the door, thoroughly disappointed

School had ended and Narumi was sitting on her favorite swing under the willow tree. She pretended not to hear the soft murmurs of the passed genin but couldn't help but listen anyway.

"_Hey, I can't believe she didn't pass."_

"_She is the class clown though , but I thought she would the sense to not screw this up"_

"_Yeah, she __IS __the only who failed."_

"_Too bad, I 'm glad I'm not her."_

Narumi felt like crying at that moment. She had failed for the _fourth _time in a ROW! Iruka-sensei had believed in her but she had let him down.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Naru-chan."

Narumi jumped at the sudden voice. She looked up to see Mizuki-sensei crouching on the fence next to her. "Mizuki-sensei-?"

"No time to talk kid, now listen to me and listen carefully 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Inside the Hokage's scroll room is a forbidden scroll that contains a secret, ADVANCED technique that will get Iruka to give a reason to pass you." Narumi nodded intently and listened as Mizuki told of the scrolls secret powers. She then decided one thing:

She was gonna get that scroll.

**Whew that took for EVER! Sorry for the slow updates but yeah… I had papers. It was LONGGGG. I drew a picture of her and I'll have it up for the weekend. Oh yeah and PLEASE VOTE:**

**NaruNeji: 0**

**NaruSasu: 0**

**NaruLee: 0**

**Other (specify) : 0 **

**I'm thinking NaruNeji and NaruSasu but I'm not sure. You can vote by sending me a message or a comment or ANYTHING! Just VOTE OR DEIDEI WILL EAT YOU!!! **

**Btw, if you would like to do your own concept of what she looks like (in shippuden or regular) feel free just give me the link and stuff and CREDIT ME **

**Thx:**

**JA NE!!!**


	3. Demon

NARUMI

Iruka sat dejectedly in his wooden maple desk. He was preparing the team roster for the newly graduated genin of his class. He was very proud of all the genin in his class but there was one gen- Academy Student that had a special place in his heart.

Narumi Uzumaki

Sure she was such a troublemaker and not the brightest crayon in the box but she was special; special in her own unique way. Iruka knew that under all that laughter and happiness was a scared little girl that wanted someone to listen and understand her. Someone to comfort her and tell her she is unique in her own way…

Someone like him.

Iruka rested his head on his hand. Maybe he should let her pass. It was a _CLONE _just not a good one. Maybe Mizuki was right…

"Iruka-san!" yelled Yumiko Riokaze, a female jounin, bursting through the door in the process. "Wha-What?" Iruka stuttered in surprise. "It's Narumi-san; she stole the Scroll of Sealing! Mizuki went after her but it has already been 1 hour so Hokaga- sama wants you to go after them." She explained. Iruka nodded and followed her quickly out of the building with only one thing on his mind:

Saving Narumi

Narumi sat down on the wet ground, setting the scroll along too. Her face was full of anticipation as she carefully unraveled the scroll's secrets. She read the jutsu inscribed in its paper. Narumi's face fell as she read farther into the scroll. _"This is the exact same thing as the Bushin jutsu, _she thought, _I'll never master this and I'll never become a Genin. _Narumi sighed and continued reading; _I guess it doesn't hurt to try." _Narumi continued reading.

"Good job, Naru-chan."

Narumi jumped at the voice. She looked up to see Mizuki-sensei crouching on a high tree branch with an evil grin on his face. "Hey, Mizuki-sensei!" shouted Narumi, completely oblivious to the look he was giving her. "Hello, Narumi-san," He said, walking toward her slowly. "I see you have gotten MY scroll." Narumi froze. "Y-Your scroll?" She asked. "YES MY SCROLL YOU STUPID GIRL!" Narumi stepped backwards.

"NO!" She shouted as she turned around to run away. Mizuki, close behind her, threw a large shiriken(sp?) at Narumi. Thankfully, it missed her but only by inches. Narumi ran faster as Mizuki threw the next one. This one did not look like it was going to miss. Narumi was frozen in fear as she watched the weapon hurl toward her at an alarming rate. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

"NARUMI!!!"

Narumi opened her cerulean eyes to find Iruka-sensei in front of her with a giant shuriken through his back. And he was drenched in _blood._

"IRUKA SENSEI!"

Mizuki glared at Iruka as he turned around to face him. "S-Stop this right now Mizuki." Iruka asked wearily. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO STOP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS PROTECTING THIS-THIS DEMON!" Mizuki screamed at the top of his lungs. "D-Demon?" Narumi stuttered, shaken by this whole experience which isn't common. Iruka's eyes widened in alarm and pain "Mizuki, don't-""SHUT UP IRUKA THE BRAT HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW." Mizuki shifted his gaze to Narumi.

"YOU'RE THE NINE-TAILED FOX! THAT'S WHY THEY ALL HATE YOU. YOU KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS SO HE HATES YOU TOO!

Narumi stared at Mizuki with angry eyes. It all made sense but it did not prevent her from going through denial. She held her head as if she was pained by all of this mental pain. She let the tears fall from the years she held them back. All Iruka could do was watch.

"Hn. No matter, I could get rid of both of you. That would make all of the villagers happy again." He stated. He picked up the stray shirken lying on the wet earth and gripped it tightly.

"NOW DIE!"

Mizuki lunged at Narumi and Iruka. He came up short as he was stopped by the firm grip of Narumi.

"DON'T YOU HURT IRUKA-SENSEI!" She yelled. She crossed the 2 first fingers on her hands to release chakra.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"What the-?''

At least 40 Narumi's hovered over Mizuki's head. Iruka was speechless. "Clones… _Solid _clones." He thought as he watched the Narumis attack MIzuki.

"THIS FOR IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Mizuki gulped. He was in SO much trouble.

The pale sunlight shone through the forest at 6:00 in the morning. The unconscious lump of Mizuki was leaning against a tree. Narumi was being cradled by Iruka-sensei, whose injuries were not lethal as the large shriken had missed his spine. They were both (barely) awake.

"Narumi,"

Narumi looked at Iruka-sensei, who was just as pale as the sunlight. "That jutsu you used…was amazing; so amazing that I will allow you to be a Genin." Narumi's cerulean orbs lit up. "YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO RUB IT IN EVERYONES FACES!" Narumi yelled. Iruka smiled as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a brand new blue headband. Narumi snatched the headband and quickly tied it around her forehead under her bangs. She let out a squeal of delight.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Narumi said, pulling his limp body to a hug. "No problem, Naru-chan." Narumi blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Iruka chuckled. She grinned.

She had finally reached the level of genin:

Now all she had to do was reach Hokage

**YAY 2 CHAPTERS IN A ROW!! I'm on a roll!! Well I didn't like the way this one came out but it's ok… I kind of rushed. Don't worry my skills will get better along the way. I hope**

**The pairings are probably gonna be NaruSasu, NaruShika, or NaruNeji. Heck, it might be all three! I'll let you know by next chapter. I'm probably gonna skip the Konohamaru episode and go to Orientation and stuff… do ya think I should?**

**Thanks for reading. I probably won't update until next week cause I have a report due Monday. Just keep an eye for her pic on DA (deviantart)!!!!**

**Yea you can draw her if ya want just CREDIT ME!!!!**

**Kk that's it. **

**JA NE**

**P.S. tell me about spelling**


	4. Team 7

NARUMI

Narumi strolled down the streets of Konoha, proud as she could be. The sun shined brightly on her newly-polished hitai-ate as she walked to the Acadamy. Wearing her newly washed ninja clothes, she felt extremely confident.

Narumi approached the door and opened it. She was greeted by the excited chatter of the new graduates. Shikamaru, it seems, is the only one who noticed the presumed-to-be-not graduate.

"What are you doing here, Narumi," he asked lazily. "This meeting is for graduates only." At this question, Narumi flashed one of her trademark foxy grins. "Iruka-sensei let me pass 'cuz I mastered a new jutsu," she answered with a grin. "I'm awesome like that; you should know that by now, Shika-kun." Shikamaru smirked but said nothing and returned to his seat.

Narumi looked around to see if she could spot anymore seats. She saw one spot open but that was near the Teme. _"His number one fangirls should be arriving soon and I don't wanna be seen with him when they arrive." _Narumi shuddered just thinking about it.

"FIRST!"

As if on cue, the two fangirls burst into the room with cries of victory. Of course, neither was truly victorious because Narumi was the one who got to sit with Sasuke, out of desperation of course. This however angered the two kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, who had high hopes for sitting with the "gorgeous" Uchiha.

"GET UP, NARU-BAKA!" Sakura ordered.

"YEA, I WANNA SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Ino exclaimed. Narumi lowered her eyes in disgust.

"Why does everyone want to sit next to this stupid Teme," Narumi asked, one hand pointing at the raven-haired shinobi. "It is absolutely disgraceful!" Sasuke glared at Narumi though she did not waver a bit. Instead, she hopped over the wooden desk and faced him, ignoring the explanation the platinum blonde kunoichi was giving to her.

It was a stare down between the two.

Neither let their gaze falter, staring straight at each other. Onyx eyes to cerulean eyes. Some even swore Sasuke was smiling a bit. This went on for about 10 minutes.

Then, unexpectedly, a kid in front of Narumi bumped into her lightly.

This had caused her to locked lips with the Uchiha.

The whole lot went silent.

Narumi and Sasuke had quickly regain their composure though both had gone red in the face; more so Narumi than Sasuke. Narumi was the first to say something. "Haha, Cherry Tops I was Sasuke's first kiss," She said, sticking out her tongue playfully. "And, I'll never tell what it was like." The killing intent rose well above 10 at that exact moment. Many of the males in the room cringed at what the blonde would be facing.

"OK, now to announce your teams."

The room became tense. Besides the usual complaining by Narumi ("Owww, it hurts) the room was quiet.

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Narumi Uzumaki.

Sakura squealed with glee, ignoring the fact Narumi was on her same team. Narumi was less than thrilled to be with Teme and Cherry Head. Sasuke hid his disappointment with a emotionless stare but he was also less thrilled to be with his new teammates.

After Iruka-sensei had finished listing off the names of the students and teams and Sakura had processed the information that Narumi was on her team, she raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka sensei asked the pink haired kunoichi. "Iruka sensei, why do Sasuke and I have to be on a team with Naru-baka?" Sakura asked, speaking on both of their behalves. "Because Sakura," Iruka-sensei explained," Sasuke was the best in your year and the top rookie in your class while as Narumi was the worst." Narumi pouted. "You didn't have to say that out loud, Iruka-sensei." Narumi muttered. Iruka sighed.

He did not get paid enough to do this.

**So how you like? Sorry it was late but I had to rewrite it cuz I didn't like it that much. **

**As for the pairing, it will be mostly NaruNeji and SasuNaruNeji with hints of other pairings. If you don't like then don't read. I thought of this mostly cuz I haven't seen much femnaruxNeji so I hope u will continue reading this fic. Please R&R the next chapter will be relatively long so yea :D**

**Ja ne :D**

**P.S. excuse the grammar, I am not good at it ^^;**

**i skipped the Konohamaru stuff cuz i was lazy and i didn't know how to write it :)**

**I posted her outfit on my deviantart page. go check it out. the link is on my bio. leave me a present while your there :D**


	5. Kakashi Sensei's Bell Test

NARUMI

Narumi let out an irritable groan.

She did not like waiting.

Narumi, Sasuke, and Sakura, better known as Team 7, have been waiting for sensei for an extreme amount of time. It wasn't like 20 minutes late- their sensei is a freakin'_ 3 hours late_. Even the second to last team left over 2 hours ago. Narumi grinned to herself.

It was PAYBACK TIME!

She made her way to the eraser sitting on the blackboard, her teammates only mildly interested in her plan. She dragged the teacher's desk chair to the door and crammed the eraser in place. Still grinning, she hopped off the chair and sat cross legged on the floor. Sasuke was not colored pink (though Sakura was, literally XD).

"Ptf. Our sensei is an elite jounin, he certainly wouldn't be fooled with a corny trick like this _Dobe_. " Sasuke said bluntly. Narumi shot a glare at the good-tasting Uchiha while Sakura was sparkling with joy at her chance to agree with Sasuke. "No duh, Naru-baka." She agreed but her insides said something else. '_CHAAA! I LIVE FOR STUFF LIKE THIS! THIS WILL BE TOTALLY AWESOME!" _

Suddenly, A door opened and to reveal a silver-haired jounin. Apparently with some chalk on his head.

He turned to the team, who were appalled that he had fallen for the stupid trick. "Well, my first impression on you guys… I hate you."

The whole team groaned.

"Meet you on the top of this building." He said, disappearing in smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narumi glared at the mysterious ninja as did the rest of her team did. Like her, they were less than enthusiastic to have a teacher who was not only late but said that he hated them. Though, she did straighten up a bit when their sensei started to talk.

"Ok." He clasped his hands together. "Let's start with introductions. Just tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and your dreams and hopes." He said. "Sensei, we don't even know your name." Sakura said. Kakashi cleared his throat and began to speak. "My name is Hatake Kakashi… my likes and dislikes are none of your biusness, and I have no intentions of tell you my dreams." The whole team sweat dropped. "_All he really told us was his name." _They thought. Kakashi pointed to Narumi. "You start Blondie." Narumi grinned.

"My name is Uzumaki Narumi but you can call me Naru. I like ramen, cooking, botany, and Ichiraku ramen and I dislike Teme and Cherry head," Both of them shot her a dirty look. "My dream is to become THE FUTURE HOKAGE SO THAT EVERYONE WILL ACKNOWLEDGE MY PRESENCE." She said. Kakashi smiled. "_ Such firey spirt, hope it doesn't get us killed." _He pointed to Sakura. "Your next." Sakura began talking.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like- I mean the person I like," she looked at Sasuke and squealed. "I dislike Naru-baka and Ino-pig, and my hope for the future," She squealed again. "Is to become Mrs. Uchiha!" she said. Narumi rolled her eyes at Sakura. Kakashi sighed. "It_ seems that at her age all girls are obsessed with boys." _He pointed to Sasuke. "You go."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike or like anything in particular except for training," He took a deep breath. "My dream is not a dream but a reality. I wish to kill a certain someone…" Narumi sighed. "_He brought down the mood extremely." _Kakashi began talking. "It seems that you all are unique in your own way," he said. "Tomorrow we will have a special team meeting," his team suddenly became more focused. "It will be survival training." Narumi groaned. "We already did that stuff in the Academy." "Yes you did but this will be slightly more complicated." He said, starting to walk away. "Be here at 7:00 sharp tomorrow. Oh," he said, turning back at his new team. "Don't eat 'cause you might just throw up." He disappeared in the puff of smoke again, leaving them slightly worried.

Narumi yawned.

It was 7:00 am, just like their sensei said. Everyone was here, tired and hungry, but here. Narumi was sitting cross-legged on the grass, freshly damp with morning dew. Sasuke was standing, slumped over as though he was sleeping. Sakura looked like the only one who actually had a good night sleep and was sitting between Naru and Sasuke, playing with her long pink hair.

Finally, at 8:10, a puff of smoke had appeared in front of the team, revealing their new sensei. "Yo," He said to the team. "YOU'RE LATE!" Narumi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the jounin. "Sorry, I had to help an old lady cross the street." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Lies…" Narumi muttered. "Now to get back to business," He said, fishing trough his pockets. He found two bells and held them up.

"You will need to get these bells," he explained. The team seemed unnerved. Sakura raised her hand. "Sensei, is that all?" she asked, obviously not thinking to hard of the task. "No, Sakura. You will have to take them from me." He said. "But why are there only 2 bells?" Sakura asked again. "Because only two of you will become genin," He elucidated. The group tensed. "Out of the genin that graduated from your class, only 9 will become genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy."

"The only way to pass is to come at me with the intent to kill," He said, pulling out a timer. "You had better hurry because if you don't get a bell by the time this bell rings, you won't have this delicious bento I have packed for us." He said, pulling out some bento boxes. The genins' mouths' watered. Narumi pulled out a kunai knife and tightened her grip on it.

She was going to get that bell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How did you like? I thought it was pretty good. I'm sorry I end my chapters like this. I like cliffhangers ^^; please R&R. And vote for the new poll on my profile. And also for the couples: I don't think there will be any MAJOR people Narumi will be falling for but boys will be falling for her. So stick around. Here is the complete list of couples that will be featured in NARUMI:**

**Major couples:**

**NaruSasu**

**NaruNeji**

**NaruLee**

**NaruShika**

**Minor couples:**

**NaruKiba**

**NaruGaara**

**NaruKankuro**

**Maybe NaruHaku**

**So don't lose hope that your favorite couple will be mentioned in this fanfic. I hope you will still read it. Check her outfit out on my profile page :D**

**Ja ne:**

**Ki-chan**

**Btw this chapter was REALLY LONG (over 1,000 words) O.o**


	6. SORRY! AN

Authors Note

Dear readers,

I am so sorry that I have not updated NARUMI I have just been so busy with other stories. I don't know why but I can't stay focused with one story. But anyways….

I have decided to rewrite NARUMI and I will probably rename it also. But even though I have had a HUGE writers block for this story, I have not completely given up on this. I plan to have a chapter up by sometime next month (which is also my b-day X3). But don't worry your votes for the couples won't go unnoticed. Though there will be no real parings in this story, I might consider write a series of oneshots featuring your favorite Narumixother characters parings.

I hope you understand,

Kiki-senpai

PS: i am also working on a new pokemon story and a naruto one


End file.
